1996
Major Events *January 23: Barney's All Aboard for Sharing is released to stores. Also, Barney's Good Day, Good Night is filmed. *February 1: Production for Barney's Musical Scrapbook begins. Also, Barney's Talent Show is available to pre-order. *February: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! is re-released and has new previews. *Early February: My Party with Barney is filmed. *Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert and Rock with Barney are re-released to stores and have new previews. *February 29: Production for Barney's Musical Scrapbook end. *Late February: The One and Only You was filmed. *March 26: Barney's Talent Show is released to stores. *April 20: Barney's Favorite Song is available to pre-order. *April 23: Kids for Character is released to stores. Also, Barney's Fun & Games is available to pre-order. *May 21: Barney's Favorite Songs is released to stores. Also, Barney's Fun & Games is released to stores. *June 4: Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers is available to pre-order. *July 2: Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers is released to stores. *July 8th: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons is available to pre-order. *July 18: Barney's Halloween Party is filmed. *Late August: Celebrating Around the World is available to pre-order. *August 6: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons is released to stores. Also, Barney's Sense-Sational Day is filmed. *August 13: The re-release of Waiting for Santa is available to pre-order. Also, The release of Barney's Sense-Sational Day is announced. *August 31: Let's Show Respect is available to pre-order. *September: The sets for Season 4 are built. *September 3: Celebrating Around the World is released to stores. Also, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, Be My Valentine Love, Barney, Come on Over to Barney's House, Barney's Super Singing Circus is filmed. *September 10: Waiting for Santa is re-released and has new previews. Also, Barney's Big Surprise begins its tour at the Will Rogers Memorial Center and Barney's Musical Castle was filmed. Also, The Easter Show begins its tour at the Will Rogers Memorial Center. *Late September: It's Time for Counting is filmed. Also, The series, "Storytime with Barney" is released to stores. *October 8: Once Upon a Time is available to pre-order. *Late October: Let's Show Respect is released to stores. *November 5: Barney's Surprise Party is re-released and has new previews. *November: During the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ appear on the wild west float when they wear wild west clothes. *Late November: Once Upon a Time is released to stores. *December 17: Barney's Sense-Sational Day and Run, Jump, Skip and Sing are available to pre-order. Also, Barney makes an appearance on Live! With Regis and Kathie Lee, and sings Once Upon A Time, She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain, Games and Down By The Bay. *December: Barney in Outer Space is filmed. Barney Home Video 51HYGD5RRVL.jpg Talent Show 1996 VHS.png Kids for Character Video.png Fun and games vhs.png Barney's Excerise Circus & Parade of Numbers 1996 VHS Cover.jpg Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons VHS.png Barney Let's Show Respect Fake 1996 VHS.png ONCE UPON A TIME 1996 VHS.png 1996 Barney Home Video Cast and Crew Photo.png New Barney Songs Respect.jpg|Respect|link=Let's Show Respect (battybarney2014's version) Cast & Crew *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (debut) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Crew Executive Producers * Sheryl Leach * Dennis DeShazer Directors * Pat Smith * Clark Santee * Ben Vaughn * Steven Feldman * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Mark Anderson (Associate Director) * Terrie Davis Manning (Associate Director) * Mark Anderson (Technical Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Boothe (Audio Director) * Casey Cook (Lighting Director) * Randy Breedlove (Director of Studio Operations) * Penny Wilson (Performance Director) * Bob Singleton (Musical Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Grips * Buz Cannon (Key Grip) * James Edwards * Tom Davidson * John Dempsey * Jeffrey Jon * Jason Knee * Steve Ritchey Electricians * Tom Davidson * James Edwards * John Dempsey * Jeffrey Jon * Jason Knee * Steve Ritchey Dressers * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) Props * David Cobb Special Effects * David Cobb Leadman * Tim Thomaston Storyboards * Jimmy Ellis Foremen * Bennie Miles (Construction Foremen) Carpenters * Ty Burns * Hugh Clayton * Charles Hodges * Ed Larsen * Jack Taylor * Carmelo Gomez * Mike Fisher Swing Crew * Carmelo Gonzales * Donna Schiller * John Reneau * Scott Sumter * Bobby Jackson Painters * George Sampedro * E. (Bill) Slette * Chad Isham * Mike Rainey Sewing * Traci Hutton * Natalie Sergi-Saari * Susie Thennes Technicians * Chris Reedy (Costume Technician) Interns * Diana Romaine (Production Intern) Teacher * Sandra Gilpin Editors * McKee Smith * Brian Hicks * Eric Williamson * Denice Crowell (Dialogue Editor) * Perry Robertson (Dialogue Editor) * Deborah Cornish (Dialogue Editor) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Randy Patrick (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (Post Production Engineer) Designers * Victor DiNapoli (Production Designer) * Barry Phillips (Associate Production Designer) * Bob Phillips (Scenic Designer) * Lisa O. Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) * Jimi White (Makeup Designer) Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) Managers * Sandra Jantzen (Production Manager) * Terrie Davis Manning (Stage Manager) * Georgia Ford Wagonhurst (Costume Shop Manager) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Tom Cox (Camera Operator) * John Thomas (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Tommy Turner (Camera Operator) * Jay Burney (Camera Operator) * Mark Anderson (Camera Operator) * Vic Sosa (Camera Operator) * Al Ray (Boom Operator) * Dave Roberts (Boom Operator) * David Smith (Boom Operator) * Todd Davis (Lighting Board Operator) * Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) Coordinators * Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) * Julie Hutchings (Production Coordinator) * Kelly Maher (Production Coordinator) * Jill Hance (Music Coordinator) * Charles King (Music Coordinator) * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) * Jim Elrod (Security Coordinator) * Bobby Butler (EMT Coordinator) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio) Videotape * Dudley Asaff (Production Videotape) Supervisors * Lisa O. Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Charles Bailey (Construction Supervisor) * Ray Henry (Craft Shop Supervisor) * Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * D'Wayne Hull (Child Supervisor) * Wes Gilpin (Child Supervisor) Accountants * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) * Randy Dalton (Senior Accountant) Secretaries * Austin Gray (Production Secretary) Writers * Mark S. Bernthal * Stephen White Producers * Linda Houston * Jeff Gittle * Jim Rowley (Senior/Supervising Producer) * Duane Condor (Field Producer) Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) * Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Lyricists/Composers * Tony Peugh * Joe Phillips * David Bernard Wolf * Beth Ashbrook * Stephen White Researchers * Patsy J Robles-Goodwin (Educational Researcher) * Kimberly Thornton (Educational Researcher) * Joy Starr (Educational Researcher) Assistants * David Voss (Assistant Performance Director) * Braden McDonald (Production Audio Assistant) * Brian N. Blevins (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Janet Bush (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Kristen Schaffer (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Rhonda Richards (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Tere Duncan (Costume/Wardrobe Assistant) * Joel Zoch (Production Assistant) * John Brooks (Assistant Accountant) * Leslie Adame (Assistant Scenic Painter) Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Video